clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Fishing
:If you were looking for the Ice Fishing mini game on Elite Penguin Force, click here. Ice Fishing is a game played outside the jump Ski Lodge which can be accessed by clicking on the door that says "Go Fishing". The objective of the game is to catch as many fish as possible before the game ends. The penguin (which is your player) fishes through a hole in the ice. Underneath the hole lay fish but also other potentially dangerous obstacles such as crabs, jellyfish and sharks. The maximum number of yellow fish the player can catch is about 68. The player starts out with 3 worms for bait and can catch bonus bait throughout the game. The player can catch Grey Fish if you have the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod, but they are harder to catch. Objects There are many objects that float past in the water. * Yellow fish **What the player is supposed to catch. * Can Of Worms **These give the player one extra worm. * Puffle **Pink Puffles with a mask and snorkel swim past occasionally with a banner. The banner often warns the player of something to come. The reason it is a pink one is because pink Puffles can swim very well. * Mullet **The mullet is the big, red, fish at the end of the game. You can see a stuffed version of it hanging on the wall in the Ski Lodge. You can catch it by getting a smaller fish and when it goes across the screen have the fish. It will try to eat it. You will get a 100 coin bonus if it is caught. * Barrel **Barrels knock fish off the hook. * Boot **Boots knock fish off the hook. * Jellyfish **Jellyfish can shock the line and take a worm away. They also take away a fish if there is one on the hook. * Shark **Sharks can bite both the worm and fish off the hook. * Crab **Crabs can crawl along on the underside of the ice and cut the player's line. *Grey Fish **Grey Fish are another version of the Yellow fish. They can only be caught by Members with the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod, which is bought via Game Upgrades. They must be wearing it when they enter the game. Secrets *At the last part of the game, there will be a giant, red, fish. It is the Mullet. Use a yellow fish or a grey fish as bait for the Mullet to lure it. Then, you will earn 100 coins as a reward for catching it. *If you buy a Flashing Lure Fishing Rod from the Game Upgrades catalog and then play Ice Fishing wearing it, you will see that you are catching grey fish in addition to yellow fish. Each Grey Fish will get you double the amount of coins than a yellow fish will, also, there will be more yellow fishes when mullet is coming. Tips *Near the first part of the game, try catching the Grey Fish instead of the yellow fish but you will have to wait for the fish to swim by. If you are near the end, try waiting for a while. If you think the Grey Fish will not swim by, just catch the yellow fish and the mullet. Trivia *On February 29, 2008, an addition to this game launched. It was a special fishing pole that you could buy from the Snow and Sports catalog, which is now moved to the Game Upgrades catalog. *Sometime during 2007, when you caught a Mullet, you would get 50 coins which is now 100 coins. *When you got 61 fish, the fish you caught will disappear on the top of the screen and will start loading with new fish you catch. *The shark and the fishing line in the video used to make an annoying, shrill, shrieking sound, but this has been fixed. Music http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/103.swf Gallery Image:Mullet.JPG|A mullet. Image:Fluffy.gif|Yellow fish. Image:CanOfWorms.PNG|Can of Worms. See also *Mullet *Worms *Grey Fish Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea